Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming the media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers. Success in the marketplace will depend in part on the ability of media content providers to effectively provide media content to a wide range of devices used by consumers.
To ensure that media content can be reliably provided in response to consumer requests, content providers typically perform validation processes. During the validation processes, the content providers verify the availability and quality of the media content. Unfortunately, due to the vast amount of media content managed by content providers, such validation processes are time-consuming, making it challenging to effectively validate all of the media content.